SpanGLEEish
by Nyx Martinez
Summary: Lima Heights Adjacent. No one would ever think that I, Selena Reina Lopez, would have ever been brought up on the wrong side of Lima, Ohio. It's true, I wasn't. Story following Santana's half-sister! No romance, yet! You decide who Reina ends up with!
1. none other than Satan herself

**Story about Santana's half-sister, Selena Reina Lopez.**

**I do NOT own Glee or anything affiliated. I do own my plot and character!**

Lima Heights Adjacent. No one would ever think that I, Selena Reina Lopez, would have ever been brought up on the wrong side of Lima, Ohio. It's true, I wasn't.

You see, my mother was deported when I was nine, as embarrassing as that is to say. Because of that, my father, Dr. Lopez, had me go move with him and his wife and daughter of ten years. Did I know of this other family? No. That's a Mexican for you.

Luckily, my grandfather on my mother's side sent up quite a bit of tuition money for me to get into a private school for the performing arts. He wanted me to be in a mariachi band or some women tejano singer. No thanks abuelo, but I'll take it.

I hadn't cried so much in years. The last time I cried like this was maybe when I was eleven and my witch of a half-sister basically beat me up at recess. I glanced out the window with a sullen expression. I was back home, or the closest thing to it.

Only days ago were my father and I in Mexico, paying our respects to my grandfather, who after a long 90 years passed away due to heart failure. Now here we were, after landing on a long plane ride, driving to the dreary side of Lima, Ohio that I so desperately tried to stay away from.

My father was of course greeted by his wife when we pulled up to the house. My 'sister' stood in the door frame, her arms crossed and those dark eyes pierced right through mine. God knows why she's so mad all the time.

"So how was the trip? You didn't eat any bad tacos or something?" I rolled my eyes at my step-mother who was bombarding my father with all these questions. We were all seated in the dining room sipping on coffee, minus the she devil. That is until she pounced in, her bag slung over her shoulder; she was sporting her Cheerios uniform as usual.

"Santana." Dr. Lopez was the first to acknowledge her, "Shouldn't you be at school already?"

Santana gave a quick glare in my direction, "Shouldn't La Reina be at school too?" I scoffed and looked down at the cup between my hands.

I felt a firm hand place itself on my shoulder, "She's in mourning."

Santana sighed very loudly as she made her way towards the door, "Yeah well, people get sick and people die. Shit happens."

I shot my head up to glare at the dark-haired cheerleader who's face wore nothing but a smirk, "Shit does happen, I mean just look at you."

Santana's smirk just got wider, "Hun, you should take a look in the mirror yourself."

"Mensas!" My father stood up abruptly, "Stop! You're sisters. You should not be talking to each other this way."

"Sister?" Santana spat, striding closer to the table, "I barely see this girl. She's always up at her 'castle'."

"School." I corrected without thought.

"Lo que sea!" Santana began raising her arms around, something she tends to do when she's angry. "I don't see why she has to go to some 'special' school as if she's special!"

Santana's mother spoke up, "Hija, stop. That's enough."

Santana went on, arguing with no one, but just to speak her mind. I noticed my father on the other side of the table, his face was getting read and you could see the muscles in his temple and neck straining. This morning would not end well.

"Enough!" His voice rang out so loud I swear I heard the nosey neighbors turn down their blaring music. "I did not want to bring this up this way but I've been left no choice." My father turned to look at me with sad eyes. I couldn't help but frown myself.

"You won't be going to private school anymore…"

That's all I heard. Call me dramatic, perhaps it's because I've spent so much time with the drama department, but literally after those words left his mouth I could only hear the loud thumping in my heart. The loud rushing blood than ran through my veins and into my ears to deafen all things around me. This wasn't happening.

"What?" Was all I could muster out of through my dry throat.

"Since you're grandfather has passed, he can no longer pay for the funding. None of us can."

I felt yet another knot form in my stomach, my eyes began to sting.

"I've already taken care of resigning you from the school, you'll start McKinley High with Santana tomorrow."

I couldn't take anymore, I did only what I've been taught to do in a situation like this. I stormed out. And I swear I heard a small laugh coming from none other than Satan herself.

**Review, please and thank you!**


	2. Lucky Charms and Miss Guadalajara

**I do NOT own anything affiliated with Glee! **

Chapter 2:

I couldn't bear to wake up the next morning. Yes, I had about a whole week off from school, but the thought of going to McKinley High made my skin crawl. Not because it's a public school, I could care less about that. The fact that I'd be walking around, knowing Santana was just around the corner admittedly frightened me.

I took my time getting dressed, dragging my legs from my bedroom to the bathroom and back and finally made my way to the kitchen where the clan was seated to eat breakfast.

Santana purposely walked by me, biting into an apple with a loud crunch. I didn't meet her eyes.

"Will you girls be riding to school together?" Dr. Lopez asked, barely looking up from his newspaper.

Santana scoffed, I rolled my eyes.

"I don't see why, I have my own car." I stated, glancing towards Santana. She nodded towards our dad in agreement.

"Besides, Brit is picking me up." Santana took one last bite of her apple before tossing it swiftly into the trash bin.

"Brittany?" Santana's mother gasped, "Your 'silly' friend is allowed to drive?"

I snickered and Santana just glared at her mom. At that moment, there was a knock at the door before it was opened by none other than Brittany herself. She seemed to think she lived here.

"Hola family!" The blonde greeted with a horribly fake accent while grinning to her self.

Santana's grumpy mood seemed to vanish and she automatically smiled at her friend and strode towards her.

Once Santana was arms length to Brit, Brittany leaned over to her and pointed towards me, "Is that the orphan, Guadalupe?"

Santana just smirked at the menacing look I gave her. I stood up and slid my way in front of Santana. I stuck out my hand to Brittany, "Actually, I'm Reina. And I'm not an orphan, I'm Satan's – I mean Santana's sister."

"Half-sister." Santana said with a hard shove in my direction, I yelped and Santana smiled in satisfaction. "We'll be going." Santana pulled a confused Brittany towards the door, "Hasta luego mommy! Dad! Orphan."

I couldn't help but scrunch up my nose as I walked through the halls of William McKinley High. I had high hopes for this school, but walking through the entrance doors and seeing the odd things 'normal' teenagers of Ohio here do bothered me to the core.

Jocks bullying people half their size. Cheerleaders walking around in packs, prancing around in the familiar Cheerio uniform Santana wore nearly everyday. I swear I caught a glimpse of some guy in a hockey uniform throw a slushy but was pushed forward to take much note of it. Then there were class election posters everywhere and notably one of a guy with a unicorn sticking out of his forehead.

I finally made it to my locker with much work and a process of snaking through crowds and shouting "Excuse me!" I grabbed at my handbag and shoved it into the locker, frustrated.

"Are you okay?"

My eyes lit up in wonder at the foreign accent and I looked away from my locker and my eyes slowly wandered into a pair of crystal blue ones that seriously made me catch my breath.

"Wow."

He smiled sweetly, "What?"

"Tus ojos," I shook my head, trying to fix my words, "Your eyes are very pretty." His smile grew.

"Thank you! I suppose there are a few more nice people in America."

My eyebrows furrowed as I turned back to my locker, "There are loads of nice people in America."

"Not at this school."

At that moment I felt something fly at my face and hit my cheek softly. I caught sight of green and realized it was the hat that was on top of this kids head. "Irish!" Some teasing voice said before fading away.

I sighed, picking up the hat and handing it back to its owner, "Sorry, I guess some 'Americans' aren't very nice here. Pero, I haven't been at this school long enough to know." I shut my locker and turned to this first person I had so far met at McKinley, "I'm Reina Lopez," I held out my hand politely.

He shook it, even though he quickly glanced around to see if anyone were watching, "Rory Flanagan."

"Ah, so the two noobs have met. Lucky Charms and Miss Guadalajara."

I grimaced as I turned over my shoulder to see Santana walking towards us, her hands crossed in front of her and she was sporting her usual cheerleading uniform.

"Very funny Satan, how long did that take you?" I snapped at her, Rory just glanced from one to the other.

Santana smirked devilishly, "A lot less time than it took you to stop crying for the past few nights."

That stung. "Why are you such a shady iniquitous jerk?" I choked out.

She shrugged, "Why are you such a pathetic narcissistic prude? The world will never know." With that she descended into the crowded halls.

I felt my throat become dry. No one saw that embarrassing moment, right?

"Why does she hate you so much?" Oh right, there was a witness.

I hesitantly looked into the marvelously blue eyes belonging to Rory, "She's my sister. I suppose that's reason enough."

My next class was French, no not Spanish. I was obviously good at that language. I met the infamous unicorn boy I had seen posted all around school. We had a nice French chat.

"Donc vous êtes nouveaux ici?" He asked, we just so happened to be paired for a speaking assignment. He was kind and obviously had a good fashion sense. His name was Kurt.

I nodded, "Oui, cette école se distingue de celui auquel j'étais. C'était l'Académie d'Arts scéniques juste à l'extérieur de Lima, Ohio."

His eyes seem to light up, "Donc vous êtes un artiste?"

I shrugged modestly, "Je chante et danse. Aucune grande affaire."

"You should join the glee club." He said excitedly in English. "We're in need of more members and we could definitely use your talent."

He caught me off guard, "I don't know. I'm new to this school. I think I should 'learn the ropes' before I jump into a commitment like that."

He scoffed, "The only ropes around here are the ones the apes of the football team use. In this school all that matters is if you're popular. In glee club, we can be ourselves, we're like a family, and we accept one another because our other peers don't."

"Well I don't want to intrude on your 'family'."

Kurt looked at her with pleading eyes, "Please. We've lost some of our best members, we could really use you."

I sighed, how could you say no to those puppy dog eyes, "Bien! Je le ferai!"

Kurt grinned happily and pulled me into an unexpected hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I patted his back awkwardly before he pulled away and said, "I'll let Mr. Schue know and your audition will be later on this week, maybe tomorrow."

"Wow." I said, taking it all in, "It's like the Nutcracker all over again."

He leaned in closer, "You were in the Nutcracker?" I laughed; this guy was definitely into the arts.

"How was your first day, hija?" My father asked as I finally descended from my room. I was on my laptop searching for songs that I could sing for my audition. Was it odd that I was excited? I hadn't performed since my last day at the Academy.

"Interesting to say the least." I said as I joined my family in the living room. Santana wasn't there yet, she stayed after school, probably for Cheerios or something. Though in her place my grandmother was there, she wasn't a very kind woman, but I suppose aging does that to you. She was fond of me though, at least when she was in a good mood. Today she seemed in a good mood. "Someone I met told me I should consider joining the glee club."

"Glee club? Que es esto?" My abuela asked, looking at my father questioningly.

"It's show choir amah," I quickly informed her, she gave me a look of confusion.

"That sounds familiar, I think Santana is in that." Santana's mom said. My eyes went wide in surprise.

"What?" I blurted out, "Santana is in glee club?"

My father smiled, "So you're trying to bond with your sister, how nice."

"What nonsense are you people talking about?" Santana barged in. Her brows were pulled together; she didn't look the least bit happy.

Dr. Lopez spoke first, "Reina here just told us that she's joining your schools glee club. Isn't that nice?"

Santana turned to me, her arms crossed, "You're really going to join those losers?"

I stifled a laugh, "Aren't you one of those losers? You're in glee club, your mom said –"

"Not" Santana cut me off, "anymore."

"Why not sweetheart?" Her mother asked her.

Santana shrugged, "I got tired of them. They don't appreciate my talent, so jodalos."

"Santana." Abuela warned her with a glance.

Santana just turned her attention back to me, "You have fun singing back up."

"I never sing back up." I retorted.

She shrugged, "We'll see."

I nodded, "We will."

"Wait, Santana is your sister?" Kurt asked, stunned. We were walking out of French class. I had explained to him the events last night that occurred at my home.

I nodded, "Yeah, didn't I tell you?"

He shook his head, "I would have remembered. But this is great, you can convince her to join New Directions again."

I laughed, "Santana may be my sister, but she doesn't like me and definitely won't listen to me. It's sibling rivalry."

"Well, you're still joining right?"

"Of course, I have the perfect song."

I noticed his shoulders relaxed, "Good."

"Kurt." Someone said, walking towards us. He had dark hair, a bowtie around his neck and a cute smile. Kurt's boyfriend perhaps?

"Blaine, hi. This is Reina Lopez, the girl I told you about." Kurt introduced fondly.

Blaine took my hand into his and shook it delicately, "Reina, that's a very pretty name. Kurt has told me you'll be joining New Directions."

I nodded and smiled shyly, "Thank you and yes, I am."

Kurt didn't seem at all uncomfortable, when Blaine had his hand back Kurt held it in his, "Blaine here is my boyfriend."

I smiled, I knew it! "Ya'll are too cute."

"We should get going, see you soon Reina!" Kurt said before pulling Blaine away.

I smiled all the way back to my locker, the smile only grew when I saw Rory. "Hey Rory!"

He smiled when I came into view, "Hello Reina." He said in his accent.

"Buille faoi thuairim a?" I said slowly, trying to pronounce the words in an accent similar to his.

His blue eyes lit up, "You know Irish?"

I giggled, "I looked up a few words last night. Not the best but…"

"It was good for an American." Rory continued to wear his happy smile.

"Rory!" I turned over my shoulder to see a very tall someone walking towards us, he caught sight of me and smiled. "You made a new friend? I don't think I've seen you around." He said to me.

"I'm new." I shrugged and held out my hand, "Reina Lopez."

He took my hand and opened his mouth but another voice took over.

"This is Finn Hudson. He's in glee club, I saw him on YouTube tongue kissing his girlfriend for 10 minutes at Nationals." Rory finished.

I let go of Finn's hand instinctively crept out for a second. Finn let out a small embarrassed laugh.

"I just wanted to know if you were still going to audition for glee club." Finn spoke after a second of an awkward silence.

My eyebrows furrowed and I looked up at him only to see his attention towards Rory, "Oh, so you're joining too?" I asked Rory.

He nodded, "I'm hoping it will make me more friends."

"I'm auditioning too." I noted, Rory's eyes lit up once more.

"You are?" Finn asked, I nodded.

"Kurt told me about it, and I figured since my sister quit you might need someone to fill her spot."

"Your sister?" Finn said slowly, giving me a once over before realization obviously hit him, "Santana. Santana's your sister?"

I nodded and Rory chimed in, "Yeah, and she is not a nice sister either."

I laughed embarrassed, remembering the scenario that took place awhile back, "Great times."

"So I guess I'll be seeing the both of you later?" Finn asked, Rory and I nodded. Finn nodded and said his goodbye before stalking into the crowded halls.

I leaned against my locker looking up at Rory, he may have been a freshmen but he was taller than me, "I all of a sudden feel nervous."

He smiled, "I'm sure you'll do fine. You'll have luck with you."

I laughed, "Luck?"

He nodded and seriously said, "Yeah, me."

I stood before the glee clubbers. Rory had already did an amazing job performing, I wasn't sure if I could top that. Kurt had been very kind as to introduce me as Finn did for Rory.

I never get nervous when performing in front of big crowds, but small crowds made me nervous, especially when I didn't know them.

One of the musicians began to softly play the harp, I took deep soft breaths, awaiting for my cue to sing.

I looked down as I found my voice to sing, "She was lost in so many different ways Out in the darkness with no guide I know the cost of a losing hand Never thought the grace of God go high I found heaven on earth You were my last, my first And then I hear this voice inside" I glanced up and looked into the eyes of my peers.

"Ave Maria"

I closed my eyes, letting myself slip into the song, "I've been alone when I'm surrounded by friends How could the silence be so loud But I still go home knowing that I've got you There's only us when the lights go down You are my heaven on earth You are my hunger, my thirst I always hear this voice inside

"Singing Ave Maria"

My passed over to Kurt, he smiled and gave me a thumbs up. "Sometimes love can come and pass you by While your busy making plans Suddenly hit you and then you realize It's out of your hands, baby you got to understand." I glanced to Rory and locked eyes with his baby blues.

"You are my heaven on earth You are my last, my first And then I hear this voice in side Ave Maria Ave Maria" I mustered all I had to hold the final high note.

"Ave Maria"

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. for the sake of the show

**I do NOT own anything affiliated with Glee! Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 3:

"Why didn't you tell me you guys were doing a musical? I love musicals!" I gushed to a smiling Kurt in French class. It had been a week since I'd auditioned to join New Directions. Of course, I was welcomed with open arms. "What musical is it?"

The French teacher passed by our desks, giving us a stern glare. I bit my lip, "Sorry." I mouthed to her and turned my attention back to Kurt, "Quelle est la musique?"

Kurt nonchalantly flipped through the French textbook, waiting for the teacher to pass on when he leaned closer to me, an excited smirk played on his lips. "West Side Story!"

"Ah, magnifique!" I cried out, earning myself yet another glare. Luckily, the bell released us before I could get in any more trouble. "Are they still holding auditions for Maria?" I asked as I gathered my things and followed Kurt out the door.

Kurt couldn't meet my eyes, "Actually, Rachel was given the role."

"Rachel…" I said the name, thinking back on the past week, "She's in New Directions, no?"

Kurt nodded, "All the roles are taken for the musical. If anything, Mr. Schue and Artie would make you a background dancer like the rest of us."

I felt a stab of pain as I thought back to what Santana had said when I spoke of joining glee. I refuse to be in the background!

"What about Anita?" I asked casually.

It was like I already knew the answer just by Kurt's hesitation, "Santana has the role of Anita."

I sighed, feeling defeated just as the bell for next period rang out. At that moment, a thought struck me. I smirked at Kurt, "Not for long."

We went our separate ways and just as I turned to the next hall I was met in the face by an ice cold, sticky liquid. There were loud guffaws, though I couldn't see who they were coming from, my being blinded by a bright red liquid. I could taste the unknown substance as it ran down my face and onto my lips, then my chin, then my chest. Cherry.

A shiver went down my spine, though it wasn't from the obvious frozen drink on me, but from the snickers I could hear around me. I frowned deeply as I wiped at my eyes, feeling the wetness of my tears as well.

I heard the ring of the tardy bell and then felt a hand on my lower back and another grasping my wrist. Without protest, I let them lead me away from the horrible embarrassment I was consumed in. I was still blinded but I heard their voices clearly.

"Go away Puck, you can't go in the ladies room." A feminine voice rang.

A more masculine voice answered, "I've been in their plenty of times, there's nothing I won't see that I haven't already."

With a final tug I was led who knows where and asked to stand still as I felt a paper towel run across my face. I was greeted by a smiling blonde who looked awfully familiar. Next to her was the Mohawk guy I've seen strutting the halls a couple of times. I looked past them and noticed I was in the restroom.

"Sorry you had to go through that," The blonde commented as she got more paper towels. "It happens to everyone who joins New Directions."

"Excuse me?"

The guy next to me pushed off of one of the sinks he was leaning on, "Getting slushied. It happens when you're at the bottom of the totem pole." I noticed the blonde flinch at his words but she handed me the paper towels. I take them and strode towards one of the mirrors.

I'm a terrible mess, there's red slushy all over my front and soaked in my hair. I grimaced at the image and turned on the sink, soaking my hair before ringing it out.

"You're Selena, right?" The guys voice finally spoke after an awkward silence. I glanced up at him to see him smirking, "I'm Puck."

"Reina." I corrected and turned to the blonde who quickly introduced herself as Quinn, "Thank you Puck and Quinn, but I think I can take care of myself now. You two should probably go to class." I turned back towards the mirror, waiting for the footsteps to leave out the door. As soon as they did, I burst into a fit of pitiful sobs.

Just when I was thinking everything was going well, reality comes back to bite me in the butt yet again. I sighed shakily as I stared at my reflection.

"You're better than this." I said after clearing my throat and wiping at my face, "You're okay."

It was a long day but after school I was able to talk to Mr. Schuster alone. It would be an understatement to say I was a convincing person.

"I actually have a connection to this musical. It's West Side Story, that's basically my story!" I was already in the middle of my convincing Shuster. He kept giving me this look like he wanted to cave in but kept hesitating.

"But your sister has the role of Anita."

It took all my self control not to roll my eyes, "She quit on New Directions, did she not? Who's to say she won't quit on this play?"

I could tell I struck a chord there with Mr. Schuster, "So, would you want to be her understudy?"

"No!" I nearly shouted, before putting on a winning smile, "I was thinking about sharing the spot. We look the same; no one would be able to tell."

With a moment of silence, Shuster finally gave in. But before I was to take up the role officially, I had to audition tomorrow. Good enough. I turned on my heel to leave towards the auditorium. Lucky for me, they had finished up rehearsing and I was able to have the auditorium for myself.

I smiled as I noticed the piano and I rushed up the steps onto the stage. I gently graced my fingers along the ivory keys and sat down. I frowned as a thought struck me. "I shouldn't do this," I whispered to myself, "She's my sister."

Several flashbacks went through my head of Santana and I when we were younger. When she would push me around or pull my hair or take my things. I stifled a laugh. It was as if my head was reminding me how much of a sister Santana was…is to me.

I sighed and softly played random notes. I glanced out towards the seats. It'd been so long since I performed on a stage. I grinned as I began to play real notes, letting my thoughts drift to the memories of the Performance Academy.

"Desde muy nina siempre actue con timidez Con el miedo de decir todo de una vez tengo un sueno en mi que brillando esta lo dejare salir por fin, tu sabras

"Lo que soy es real, soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy deja que la luz brille en mi. Ahora si se quien soy no hay manera de ocultar, lo que siempre he querido ser. Lo que soy...Lo que soy!"

I played the chords furiously wanting to be back at my old school, where everyone was welcomed, where I could be myself without being judged.

"Eres esa voz que habita en mi por eso estoy cantando. Quiero encontrarte voy a encontrarte. Eres lo que falta en mi cancion dentro de mi. Quiero encontrarte voy a encontrarte!

I stood up and away from the piano, singing my heart out to the non-existent audience. My eyes glaring into the bright lights, my voice blaring over the nothingness in the auditorium.

"Lo que soy es real, soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy deja que la luz brille en mi...No hay maner de ocultar lo que siempre he querido ser. Lo que soy...Lo que soy

"Now I've found who I am there's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I want to be. This is me…"

I finished with a bite of my lip to stop myself from crying and strode back towards the stair steps. Unexpectedly, a small applause came from behind me. I flinched at the noise.

"That was just as amazing as the first time I heard you!"

I turned over my shoulder to see the speaker. He rolled out onto the stage, a grin plastered on his face and his eyes smiling from behind his glasses.

I tried to smile, but I was still filled with so much emotion that all I could manage was a choked, "Thanks."

He held out his hand, "I'm Artie."

I shook his hand and just as I released it, realization hit me, "Artie, as in the director of the musical?"

He nodded proudly, "West Side Story."

I nodded, my thoughts of revenge towards Santana away from my mind, "I can't wait to see it."

He furrowed his brows but continued to smile, "How about being in it?" I raised my own eyebrows in surprise, "We could use your talent!"

That evening I went home still slightly sticky and confused, but a lot happier.

I walked into the living room and my father instantly noticed my stained shirt, "Hija! What happened to you?"

I cringed at his words but shrugged, "Long story."

"Is she here!" Santana's voice could be heard from upstairs, then came her loud footsteps barraging down, "She is here." She said with finality as my eyes locked with hers. She pointed an accusing finger at me, "Pinche – how dare you! Little Miss Reina thinks she can get whatever she wants, huh?"

I stared at her calmly, my body shifting slightly away from her angry aura.

"What's going on?" My father finally stood up from the couch to get a better look at us two.

Santana kept her eyes glaring at me, "SHE is trying to take my role away from me!"

I couldn't help but smirk, that's what she was angry about? How did she even find out already? "Not take it," I said innocently, "Share it."

Santana raised her hand; I could see in her eyes that she wanted desperately to strike at me. But considering our father was right next to us, she would never.

"You couldn't stand the fact that you would be the one in the audience and not on the stage!" She spat out at me.

I kept my calm façade and shrugged, "I simply reminded Mr. Schuster that once a quitter, always a quitter."

That was it. She leapt at me, her hands out like talons and she gripped at the collar of my shirt, tearing at the fabric.

I was shoved quickly away from her by my father who was dragging Santana away. I frowned at my shirt, gripping the not only stained but torn fabric. "Loca!" I shouted at her.

She grinned devilishly, "It looked like crap anyway!" She shouted out as she was led up the stairs, "I wish I was there to see them throw that slushy at you!"

"Well you weren't!" Was my only come back as I retreated towards the trash can and ripped off my blouse and threw it away. I looked down at my torso. My undershirt was barely stained but right at my collarbone was a bright red scratch mark. I sighed, it was just one of the many battle scars Santana has laid on me.

I took a deep breath. It was time for my audition. Turns out I would be having a little audience considering my wanting to audition got out. I ran lines with Rachel. I forgot a few lines but I was considerably good, though I'm pretty sure I heard Santana cackling at me in the audience.

I was waiting for my music to cue me in; I would do a little contemporary dance and then sing.

As the notes of the familiar music began to play. Slowly, adagio, I grand jete'd out onto the stage. I heard a few gasps at my swishing jump I leaped into to start off my dance.

I played across the dance floor, doing a sequence of jetes, pirouettes, chasses, coupes, entrechats, chaines, plies.

With the climax of the music rising, I passe'd towards the center stage and with the struck of the climatic note I did my favorite dance move of all time that I once did in the Black Swan at the Performing Arts Academy's annual talent show.

Thirty-two continuous fouettes. Fouetté rond de jambe en tournant. With a grin on my face, I spotted the first thing I could see which so happened to be my half-sisters face. Her features went from anger and twisted into surprise. With a final flick of my foot, I came to a steady stop just as the music came to an abrupt halt.

Just as the applause roared, my next music played and as my voice rang out, there was a hush over the small audience, "Did that really just happen?" I sang through ragged breaths, which only added to the acting in the song, "Have I actually understood? This weird quirk I've tried to suppress or hide is a talent that could help me meet the wizard. If I make good, so I'll make good…

"When I meet the wizard, once I prove my worth. When I meet the wizard, what I've waited for since, since birth!" I smiled down at my small audience, "And with all his wizard wisdom by my looks, he won't be blinded. Do you think the wizard is…dumb? Or like munchkins, so small-minded? No! He'll say to me: 'I see who you truly are, a girl on whom I can rely!' And that's how we'll begin, the wizard and I…"

I strode forward, looking at Artie, Miss Pillsbury and Coach Beiste. "Once I'm with the wizard my whole life will change. 'Cuz once you're with the wizard no one thinks you're strange." I glanced towards Santana, "No father is not proud of you, no sister acts ashamed and all of Oz has to love you when by the wizard, you're acclaimed. And this gift – or this curse – I have inside, maybe at last I'll know why. When we are hand in hand – the wizard and I"

Lifting my chin, I sang out, letting my voice flow freely with the song, "And one day he'll say to me 'Selena…a girl who is so superior. Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside have a matching exterior? And since folks to an absurd degree, seem fixated on your verdigris. Would it be all right by you…if I degreenify you?'

"And though of course that's not important to me! 'Alright, why not?' I'll reply, oh what a pair we'll be! The wizard and I. Yes, what a pair we'll be, the wizard and –"

I strode backward, making my way back toward the center stage, "Unlimited, my future is, unlimited. And I've just had a vision, almost like a prophecy! I know…it sounds truly crazy, and true the vision's hazy, but I swear some day there'll be a celebration throughout Oz that's all to do with…"

I turned on my heel and raised my arms dramatically out to everyone and my chest raised and I sang out, "Me! And I'll stand there with there wizard, feeling things I've never felt! And though I'd never show it, I'd be so happy I could melt!" I slowly strode forward, "And so it will be for the rest of my life! And I'll want nothing else til I die!

"Held in such high esteem when people see me, they will scream! For half of Oz's favorite team!" I stopped, putting a hand on my chest, "The wizard…and I!"

"I'd slap you, but that would be animal abuse."

We were backstage. Me, Santana, Artie, Miss Pillsbury, Coach Beiste and Schuster. They all seemed to agree that they should have me in case Santana does decide to quit on them. Santana begged to differ.

"Santana." Shuster said as she spat out at me.

. "It's just a precaution, for the sake of the show." Artie said calmly. Santana glared daggers at him.

"You know what." Santana spat out, her eyes glaring at everyone, "If you guys want to choose someone without natural talent, by all means, go right ahead."

"I don't have natural talent?" I retorted.

Santana crossed her arms, a smirk played on her lips, "I'm glad you agree." I scoffed.

Beiste put her hands up to shut us up, "It's decided. You two will share the role of Anita. And in some scenes you will both perform."

Santana gagged dramatically, "Santana." Shuster tried again, "You've had to share a spot before in Rocky Horror, what's the difference now?"

Santana laughed menacingly, "The difference? The difference is her." She spat out with a pointed finger in my direction. I sighed.

"Yeah, well I love you too, sis."

The week went by quickly. I fortunately learned all my lines and had a great run-through during dress rehearsal.

The show was about to start. I was peering out the curtains to look at the audience. I saw my father and Santana's mother and our abuela. I frowned, I wish my mother and grandfather were here.

"Nervous?" The familiar Irish voice whispered in my ear. I smiled and turned on my heel to see Rory dressed in his sharks outfit.

I scoffed, "Of course not! I've done this sort of thing a thousand times." I said with a grin.

He smiled and he himself peered out the curtain. I noticed his smile faded as he got a good look at the crowd, "Well I'm nervous." He grimaced and turned away from the curtain.

I shook my head and laid a hand on his shoulder, "You'll be fine! Just remember." I said leaning closer to him, he looked down at me curiously, "Roll your 'R's!"

"Rory! Reina! Come here please!" Artie called out and we rushed backstage to where Artie had the group gathered. "I just want to tell you guys that I know you will all do great and put on a great show!"

"Of course, thanks to our amazing director!"

Artie smiled, "You guys go out there and show them what we can do!"

The show went on steadily and it was time for my big break!

I was on stage with Puck. I didn't know him well but in this scene we had to be a couple basically. I had slowly gotten use to his presence during rehearsals so as I glanced at the audience, I felt at ease.

"Vamanos muchachos!" Puck called out in a very convincing accent.

"Let them wait, is Maria alright?"

"I should be so alright." I answered out, following Puck as he walked towards the others.

"It will not happen again. Pepe, Indio, after tonight, things will be settled." Puck said.

I came up from behind him and ruffled his Mohawk, "First settle your stomach."

"Never mind my stomach."

"Well I mind your nose and your head broken." I replied, moving towards Tina.

"Broken?"

"Sure!" I waved my hand around, "They use Maria for an excuse to start World War III."

"It is more than that." Puck said.

"More than what?" I made my way towards Rory, "She was only dancing."

"With an American who's really a Polack."

I sit, "Says the Spic."

Puck turns around and smirks at me, "You are not so cute."

"That Tony is." Santana answered, she was playing another character in this scene.

"And he works." Tina calls out.

Rory speaks up, "A delivery boy."

"And what are you?" I turn to him, he smiles, his accent was going okay.

"An assistant."

"Si," says Puck, striding towards me, "and Chino makes half of what the Polack makes –"

"Here comes the whole commercial!" I say at the same time Puck is still talking.

"Your mother's a Pole, your father's a Swede" we say at the same time to everyone, "But you were born here, that's all that you need. You are an American. But us? Foreigners!"

"Lice! Cockroaches!"

"But it's true!" Puck calls out, "When I think of how I thought it would be for us here…we came like children believing, trusting –"

"Trusting with our hearts open!" I interrupted.

"With out arms open." Tina says next.

"You came with your mouth open." I nearly flinched from Rory's accent but continued.

"It's so good here?" Puck retorted.

"It's so good there? We had nothing!" I replied

"We still have nothing." He said, "only more expensive."

I scoffed at him and walked away, he followed on my heels, "Anita," He put her arms around me as I protested, "Josephina."

"No it's plain Anita now."

"Margarita, et cetera."

"You leave me alone. At least I let –" He gathered me in his arms and I sighed dramatically. "Once an immigrant, always an immigrant!"

"Look!" Puck said, his head in the crook of my neck, "Instead of a shampoo, she's been brainwashed!"

"Stop it!" I shot out of his arms.

"She has given up Puerto Rico, and now she's queer for Uncle Sam!"

I made my way center stage, "Oh, no. That's not true." With very little background music, I began to sing, "Puerto Rico, my heart's devotion, let it sink back in the ocean."

Santana came beside me on cue, smirking at the rest of the guys with me, "Always the hurricanes blowing, always the population growing."

"And the money owing." I added, dancing beside her.

"And the sunlight streaming." She made her way the opposite side of the stage as I went the other way.

"And the Natives steaming. I like the island Manhattan."

Tina pointed to me, "I know you do."

"Smoke on your pipe and put that in!"

All the girls joined in, clapping, "I like to be in America! Okay by me in America! Everything free in America!"

Puck, "For a small fee in America!"

"Lots of new housing with more space!" Santana sang.

"Lots of door slamming in our face!" Puck sang.

"I'll get a terrace apartment!" I sang.

"Better get rid of your accent!" Puck sang.

"Life can be bright in America!"

"If you can fight in America!"

"Life is all right in America!"

"If you're all-white in America!"

"Here you are free and you have rights!"

The 'Jets' came out in the audience.

"As long as you stay on your on side!" Mike sang.

"Free to be anything you choose!"

"We do it day, most in shined shoes!" Mike sang.

"I like to be in America! Okay by me in America! Everything free in America!"

"For a small fee in America!"

"La la la, America, la la la America, la la la America!"

Santana and I stood side my side as we sang out the last note, smiling at the standing ovation we earned. I turned to her, smiling. She smiled at first but then turned away from me.

'Oh sister, why can't you just enjoy the moments we get along!'

**Please review, I'm working really hard on this story. You'll also find this on mibba! :) Thanks!**


	4. sick of her talking smack about me

Chapter 4:

You'd think that growing up with Santana that I, Selena Reina Lopez, would be able to handle her insults. Hell, you'd think I'd be just as good at insulting as she is. Think again.

It seems doing the musical just made things worse between Santana and I. I should've known.

"Santana, your mom needs to borrow your car." Dr. Lopez voice rang out as he entered the dining room one sunny morning, his suitcase in hand.

Santana sighed dramatically, "Ay dios mio…" she muttered. "What happened to her car?"

"The engine is getting checked." He said simply, grabbing a cup of coffee.

Santana threw down her toast, making me jump in surprise. "How am I supposed to get to school? Brittany already left."

"Ride with Selena." Their father said as if it were obvious. I cringed.

Santana stood out of her chair, it's legs scraped the floor with a screech, "C'mon Mojo, I'm not going to be late because of you." Santana snapped as she strode by me.

My eyes squinted at her as I followed, "You do realize you're just as 'Mexican' as me, right?"

Santana crossed her arms and scoffed at me, "Last I checked, my parents weren't from Mexico. Your mom was, therefore I can call you a border hopping bean burrito without getting into much trouble because as you previously pointed out incorrectly, I am 'Hispanic'."

I rolled my eyes as we emerged in front of my car and I slid into the driver's seat. Santana sat in the passenger's seat, closing the door with a loud bang. I bit my lip angrily but started the car. "If I'm the bean burrito," I turned my head over to her, smirking, "does that make you the nacho or the taco?"

She squinted her eyes at me, "Do I look like a Taco Bell menu? Shut up and drive."

Right as we entered the school parking lot, Santana made it a point to walk as far away from me as possible. I honestly couldn't care less because I was still trying to ring her sass out of my hair.

Just as I entered the building, Kurt ran up to me, an uneasy look on his face. "Hey Reina, can I ask you something."

I gripped my bag and nodded, "Of course."

He took a deep breath, "Let me start by saying that I've been working really hard trying to manage my campaign and help my dad with his, I know my campaigning isn't going as well as Brittany's so I wanted to ask you if I had your vote?" I gave him a quizzical look which he took wrong, "I know we haven't known each other that long but –"

I put my hand up to stop him and smiled at his distressed face, "You absolutely have my vote, no doubt about it."

Kurt's smile showed how relieved he was, "Thank you! I really need this for NYADA."

"NYADA?" I asked curiously.

"It's the college Rachel and I were planning to go to." He rolled his eyes after mentioning Rachel. I nodded, I had taken note of the tenseness between Rachel from glee club and Kurt Hummel.

"Anyway, Mr. Schue wants us to meet in the auditorium for rehearsal." The bell rang out and Kurt pulled away from me, "See you later."

Throughout the day I had ran into Santana. Every time it happened she made sure to bump into me hard and spit out many insulting names at me. I cringed at the eyes that would follow me after she embarrassed me. The end of the day couldn't have come sooner.

Though that doesn't mean anything got better.

I was standing by the piano, speaking to Tina about our different heritages when they waltzed in.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to rehearse, what are you all doing here?"

Santana started throwing out biting comments like there was no tomorrow. She finally had her eyes to slam me when I told her to just stop!

"I thought I smelled beans." Her eyes flickered with anger, "Why are you even here? Did someone leave your cage open?" Brittany snickered at this along with a couple of Cheerios behind her.

"Santana, who is that?" The large dark skinned girl standing beside Brittany asked.

"No one important."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't you ever get tired of bullying everyone?"

"Don't you ever get tired of looking like something from the simian exhibit?" She bit back casually. I felt my cheeks grow hot when arms pulled me back and Rachel stood in front of me defensively.

"Leave her alone Santana."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Look, yet another escapee. I swear Rachel, your mustache is thicker than a Middle Eastern dictators'."

Rachel bit her lip as if she wanted to snap at her but then the sounds of strumming was heard and then Ms. Corcoran emerged behind us, singing.

"It's been a long time since you came around, it's been a long time but I'm back in town. This time I'm not leaving without you."

"Just you and I, sharing our love together and I know in time you'll fill the dreams we treasure. We'll be alright, just you and I."

I stood beside Blaine; we were all smiling and swaying to the music, completely forgetting about the rival glee club in the same room.

"You and I! Nebraska, you and I! I'd rather die, without you and I! We made it, you and I."

Beaming between Blaine and Finn I applauded along with everyone else until I caught sight of Santana and felt that embarrassing feeling in my gut.

"Shue, Shelby, I think we can all admit that was weird and amazing," Rachel spoke up, "but what exactly was the point?"

"That sometimes bringing together two conflicting things creates something totally unexpected."

I would've pondered on Shue's words if the unfamiliar girl from Trouble tones hadn't spoken up, "We're not combining glee clubs Mr. Schue."

"That's not what I'm talking about." Schuster quickly interjected, "Shelby and I agreed that with sectionals coming up for both of us it's time we all got serious…with some friendly competition."

I couldn't help but frown at this because I could clearly see the smirk on my evil half-sisters face.

"Each groups going to put together their own mash-up to perform head to head in the first annual McKinley High mash-off."

"So Santana is your sister?" Tina asked for the third time. I had tried to make it clear that yes, unfortunately that foul mouthed Cheerio was my half-sister.

New Directions had stayed after to talk over the whole competition thing.

"It's a good thing you joined Reina." Kurt changed the subject. "With only three girls on our side, who knows how badly we'd sound."

"Exactly how good is that one girl?" I finally asked.

"Who?" Artie quickly asked.

"I think she's talking about Mercedes." Quinn answered.

"Oh, she's a power house." Kurt finally said.

"Yes." Rachel pointed out, "But so am I."

"So is Reina." Rory added earning him a glare from Rachel which seemed out of character for her to me.

"So we have the voices. What else can we put forth?" Finn asked.

"Dance." Mike said as if it were obvious, Finn cringed at his word.

"And we need to have some badass songs!" Puck added.

"Okay, so tomorrow we can meet back up with more organized ideas." Blaine interjected. Finn glared at him but nodded in agreement.

"Agreed!" Everyone said in unison and we all dispersed.

The next morning was better, I didn't have to take Santana to school and as was well as I walked the halls with Rory who was accompanied by Finn.

"I just wanted you to know that I have your back." Rory was saying to them, "I mean when that girl with the lips was saying you look like an animal or a whale I wanted to tell her I think you look fine."

I could barely manage a smile as I thought of yesterdays embarrassing events.

"I'm just sick of her talking smack about me you know." Finn went on.

"Believe me I do." I muttered but Finn turned towards Rory.

"Have you ever heard of the term trash talk?"

"Is that where you discuss trash?" I giggled.

"No, in sports it's when one player insults another trying to get them off their game and Santana is trying to demean us to get inside our heads so we remain losers. Well it's time to start getting inside hers."

Just our luck, Santana waltz up to us, Brittany by her side and a grin plastered on her face. She seemed to get even happier when seeing the nubs of her insults. "Hey there Orca!"

I relaxed, glad that she hadn't said anything to me and continued walking, but it appeared Finn had other ideas.

"Hey Santana," he said, turning around. Rory was walking with me but we both stopped and turned to Finn, "You look like an ass-less J-lo!"

Santana laughed at this so Rory tried, "You're skinny like all the crops failed on your family's farm."

"That's the lamest thing I didn't understand a word of." She turned her sneering self to me, "What about you, are you going to try out insult me? I mean, you all can't seriously think you can out insult me?"

I flinched at this but blurted out, out of anger, "Why don't you just tie a mattress to your back and shut up!"

Finn stifled a laugh and Santana glared at me and took a couple of steps forward, her eyes piercing through mine. "What'd you know, Virgin Mary has something up her sleeve."

I nearly whimpered at the look she was giving me. Finn noticed and stepped in front of me, "How about we settle this another way? Today, after school, bring your Trouble tones."

Santana turned her attention away from me and smirked, "Are you suggesting what I think you are?"

"I am." He smirked back, "dodge ball."

As soon as Santana was out of sight, I turned to Finn in dismay, "Estas loco? She's going to murder us out there!"

Finn was obviously stunned by my outburst, but I walked away before he could say anymore. There's no way this would end well.

The clock ticked by and soon I was in the locker room, pulling on my black soffe shorts and red gym shirt from P.E. class. I could feel my fingers shaking as I pulled on the fabric. I was nervous!

Sure I was a dancer and I was in good shape, but there was no way that I was coordinate enough to throw a ball at someone. I only played dodge ball when I was a kid at the Lima Heights Youth Center. Most of the time the games were brutal, considering the kids who lived in the neighborhood.

As I exited the locker room, I was stopped by the girl from Trouble tones. I stared at her warily.

"What's your story?" She said without hesitation.

"Excuse me?" I said through stifled laughs.

She shrugged, her arms were crossed, "I mean, I've figured out your Santana's sister. And she obviously doesn't like you much, why is that?"

I shrugged, glancing over to where Santana was. My half-sister was currently cuddling with Brittany. I barely gave the two a second glance. "If I were to guess, I would say she's jealous." I continued from noticing her befuddled expression, "Obviously I've never been to this school before. I went to a private school. So naturally, I was barely home or even around Santana. But when I was, she never failed to show me how she feels about me. I know she's jealous because I'm the bastard daughter who got more attention than she did, even from her grandmother who's proven over and over that she's not a nice lady."

I paused, waiting for this girl to say something. She didn't. "So if that's what you call a story, then there it is."

I was about to walk away when she stopped me. "Why did she say you smell like beans?"

I tensed up. My back was facing her so she didn't notice the blood rush to my cheeks. I cleared my throat before turning around, "That's kind of personal." I said through a nervous laugh, "but neta, I don't even know your name. Why should I tell you?"

She smiled friendly and stuck her hand out, "Mercedes."

I glanced at her palm warily before I grasped it and gave it a strong shake, "Selena Reina Lopez, pero por favor, call me Reina."

A sharp whistle filled the gym and everyone's attention was called to Finn. "Let's roadhouse!"

I jogged towards the gym floor where Puck and Rory were making there way.

"Excuse me, I've never heard of this game dodge the balls before. What's the rules?"

My lips parted as I was about to explain when Puck's voice evaded mine.

"Don't die."

I scoffed and pulled Rory aside, "Not many rules in dodge ball except you literally dodge whatever ball gets thrown your way. If you get hit, you're out. If you catch the ball, whoever threw it is out."

Rory nodded, "Makes sense."

I noticed Brittany turned on the radio and music started playing as we all got in a huddle.

With a clap of our hands, we broke and as everyone got as close as they could to the balls in the straight line, I steered towards the back.

"What are you doing?" Rachel's voice came from beside me. I noticed she was just as anxious about this game as I was.

"My strategy is to stay away from the chaos of the intense players and only get in the action when a stray ball is thrown my way and hand it to the better throwers." I said quickly.

"Oh!" Rachel said with a shriek as everyone ran from the red balls. She stayed behind with me. "What if you're the last person?"

I bit my lip as the balls were being thrown in the air, "Pray to God you catch a ball so someone can get in and help you out."

A bright red ball whizzed by our heads and I snapped my head in the direction it was thrown from. Santana was grinning sinisterly at me. I cringed but ran for the ball and handed it off to Mike.

I noticed Rachel did the same and gave it to Finn.

It was like being a kid all over again. Balls were thrown left and right. Groans and shouts of pain seem to bounce off the high walls. This was the most intense game of dodge ball I had witnessed.

Rachel let out a loud squeak as a ball hit her in the chest. She scurried off towards the back in fright.

Another ball rolled my way and I bent over to pick it up only to be hit hard on my bottom and knocked onto my knees. My elbows and chin followed the fall, hitting the ground hard. I grimaced as I saw Santana's grinning face.

A pair of arms wrapped around me. It was Blaine. I was able to witness yet another ball slamming into his side. Seems like helping out wasn't the best idea.

I limped towards the back, a hand on my butt. I laughed as I took note of Kurt's face. He seemed to want to laugh yet he was horrified at what was happening around us.

I leaned against the wall with a moan and gripped my knees and then rubbed at my elbows, "I'm so going to be sore tomorrow." I whimpered aloud.

Puck seemed to have gotten out because he couldn't help himself and snickered at me. I rolled my eyes.

I glimpsed over at the court where only Finn and Santana stood, head to head. I grimaced as the ball Santana threw hit Finn square in the face.

That was it, we lost.

I trudged forward, noticing Santana gloating with her fellow Trouble tones.

"Boy that was a bugger."

With wide eyes I witnessed every single Trouble tone throw ball after ball at helpless Rory Flannigan. It happened so fast, I could hardly believe there ruthlessness.

"Stop it!" Kurt's voice shouted as he ran to Rory's side, "Stop it! For God sakes, he's bleeding!"

Santana continued to grin pleasantly as Kurt told her off. I limped forward, my eyes set in a glare at my half-sister.

"Maybe that's how the others treat us around here but we don't do this to each other! We're better than this."

"Calm down, grandma." Santana said calmly, her hands at her hips. I no longer felt any pain in my body as I knelt down to grasp a ball in my hands.

"This game's over!" Kurt said with finality as he led Rory away. All Santana did was roll her eyes. I clenched my teeth.

"Que mierda de odio!" I shouted out, striding towards Santana. She smirked as she looked me up and down.

"What –" was all she could manage out. With a loud war cry, I chunked the ball at her face, blinding her a second and then I pounced on her. Her body fell with a loud thump and she quickly reacted to my attack.

Santana clawed at my face and pulled at my hair. "Pinche puta de madre!" She screamed over and over. No words came out of my mouth but many yells of anger did and I punched at her.

"Callate pinche fea!" I finally shouted at her as arms wrapped around me and pulled me back. I finally felt the tears coming down my face and also noticed the damage I had done to my sister.

The sleeve to her shirt was torn, her hair was pulled out in a hot mess, her cheeks and forehead were bright red and there was blood coming from her now busted lip. I stopped trying to get out of Finn's and Mike's hold as I stared at her, stunned. There's no way I knew I could do that.

"Estas muerta!" Santana shouted as Mercedes and Puck pulled her away, "Te voy a matar!"

My surprise faded away as my anger took over again, "Ven a mi hermana! Ven a mi!"

Santana was taken towards the girls locker room by her Trouble tones and New Directions sat me down, trying to cool me off. Puck had brought a cold towel from the coache's office.

Thankfully, no adults had noticed or even realized a fight was going on in the gym. Not that any of them were there, considering it was nearly 7 pm.

I lifted the rag towards the cuts on my face. Turns out I looked just as rough as Santana did. There were scratches all over my face and arms along with the bruises I got from dodge ball there was a rather large one forming at my temple. My hair was still tingling from where she pulled at it.

"What happened?" Kurt's voice filled the room, he was no longer accompanying Rory. He looked at me with wide eyes.

Puck was the first to answer. "Santana and Reina went at it. It was awesome!" Quinn shoved at him to shut up.

"I don't know what came over me." I muttered out.

"It's understandable." Rachel tried, laying a hand gently on my shoulder, "I mean, she's been torturing us all week. And you live with her so I can only imagine how much she makes you suffer."

I shook my head, "I shouldn't have…attacked her like that. I'm only stooping down to her level."

That night when Santana and I arrived home pretty late and all beat up, it wasn't a sight my father could ignore.

"What happened to you!" His eyes were filled with so much worry, I nearly cried.

Santana glared at me but she just shook her head, "We were playing dodge ball."

"Dodge ball." Dr. Lopez repeated, "With knives, how did you end up this way?"

I opened my mouth to explain but Santana spoke first, "We were obviously careless. And it didn't help that La Reina and I tripped over some of the balls." She moved away from me and towards the hall leading to her room, "It happens, Papa."

Dr. Lopez was fuming. "Well, come to my office. I'm not going to let my girls look like they're being abused."

After cleaning our wounds, I went to bed. My body ached as I laid myself across my silk blankets and I whimpered from the pain. I don't remember if I even fell asleep, but I awoke the next day feeling just as sore as when I went to bed.

I applied a crap load of makeup to cover my healing scratches and bruise, pulled on a sweater and let my hair fall over my face. Today was the debate between the class president candidates and I wasn't going to miss supporting Kurt over a stupid mistake.

I entered the gym hesitantly, remembering the previous day. Once I saw Kurt and Rachel seated with the rest of the candidates, I picked up my pace to take a seat. Blaine waved me over and I sat by him and Finn.

"Are you feeling okay?" Blaine asked. I noticed Finns solemn expression.

I nodded smiling, "What's a couple of cuts and bruises?"

"I-I'm sorry –" Finn began but I put a hand up to stop him.

"It's no ones fault but my own. Besides, it's in my blood to fight just as my ancestors did. So, blame history." I teased and we returned our attention to the situation at hand.

"Quiet please, children." The principal said through the mic. "Welcome one and all to the seniors class presidential debate. Such a magnificent turn out reflects this schools passion for democracy. And also a reminder it is against school policy to pass gas into jars to sell in the school cafeteria."

I scrunched up my nose at this and turned to Blaine, "People do that?" He shrugged.

"And now our first candidate, Rick 'The Stick' Nealson."

The hockey teamed cheered like a bunch of chimps and I rolled my eyes at this Rick. I'd figured out earlier that he was the one that threw the slushy at me.

"So, I was talking to my dad who says that since he pays taxes and stuff, like for teachers which pretty much means that we're your boss. So I think it's time that the teachers start doing what we say." I scoffed at this, "And how about you stop talking in class Mrs. Janacek. Everything you have to say is boring! Vote Rick the Stick!"

"Tornadoes are natures most destructive force. These violent storms have ravished America crippling communities all across the land. Isn't time we take a stand? If you honor me of being your senior class president, I will make tornadoes illegal at McKinley, keeping you and your families at our school safe from their murderous rampages."

I couldn't help but gape at her. Was she being serious? And it seemed like everyone was eating it up.

"Also on Tuesdays, I pledge to go topless."

There was an uproar from the stands, I couldn't help but laugh. "Are people at this school seriously that dumb?" I said to no one in particular until finally the cheers died down as Kurt took to the stage.

I sat up straighter, "Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel. The past few weeks I've tried to address the real problem of obesity at this school but my opponents chose empty promises and smear tactics. Although she knows it to be untrue, my opponent Brittany stated that my face was used to template for Hasbro's successful line of My Little Ponies. Well I refused to be bullied. In fact I refuse to let anyone be bullied. Today I want to take one step further. I would like to hereby pledge to ban dodge ball at McKinley High. Since it's invention in 1831 by Silos W. Mangold, dodgeball has been used as a school yard instrument of suppression. It's violent, it's painful, it's humiliating and I believe that is an equivalent to modern day stoning. Let's end dodgeball at McKinley High and send a strong message that violence isn't okay."

I smiled and stood up to applaud only to have Finn pull me down as Rachel walked up to the mic.

"Hello I'm Rachel Berry and I have campaigned for president on a crusade for book covers, a plan to save the school thousands of dollars. While I still consider this plan an inspired stroke of political genius, I hereby withdraw my candidacy and urge you all to vote for Kurt Hummel. He's the only candidate today that never went negative. He's the one who deserves to be president. That's why I'm casting my vote for Kurt Hummel. Vote Hummel, McKinley. Vote for Kurt."

The next day, I went to school feeling rejuvenated. My scratches were long gone, and the bruise had become barely visible. I was ready for today's mash-off.

"Hey Reina!" Rory said excitedly. Once in front of me, he moved a stray hair to get a look at my bruise. "You look better!"

I smiled and couldn't help glancing at his nose, remembering when it was covered in blood. "You too."

"Are you ready for today's mash-off thing?" Rory asked excitedly as we walked down the halls.

I shrugged, "Ready as I'll ever be. It'll be my first glee club 'thing'." I said with a laugh.

Finn ran up to us, "Hey Reina, can I see your Algebra II homework, I didn't get the last problem."

I sighed dramatically and smirked at him, "Only because we're in the same class."

The bell rang along with a familiar voice that made me tense up, "Hey tubs!" I cringed at seeing Santana stride towards us. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Hey! Listen here," Rory said quickly, "you can't make fun of them anymore."

"Shut your potato hole, I'm here to apologize."

Finn and I seemed to share the same surprised expression.

"Rachel's right. I haven't been fair to you. You're not fat, I should know I slept with you."

Rory and I now shared the same surprised expression.

"I mean at some point I must've liked that you look like a taco addict who's had one too many back alley liposuctions."

"Whoa." Rory said before I could muster anything up. I was glaring at Santana with an oblivious gaze.

"Please stick a sock in it or ship yourself back to Scotland. I'm trying to apologize to lumps the clown." I scoffed and she glared at me before turning back to Finn, "I am sorry Finn. I mean really I'm sorry that the New Directions are going to get crushed by the Trouble tones. I'm also sorry that you have no talent. I'm sorry that you sing like you're getting your prostate checked and you dance like you've been asleep for years and someone just woke you up. Have fun riding on Rachel's coattails for the rest of your life. Although, you know what I would just watch her come holiday time if I were him because if I were her I'd stick a stent in one of those boobs and let the Finn blubber light the Hanukah lamp for eight magical nights!"

I was fuming. How could she be so insensitive! I could only imagine how Finn was feeling. Just as I turned around to see her walk away, I opened my mouth to say who knows what the first thing out of my mouth would be when Finn's calm voice spoke first.

"Hey Santana, why don't you just come out of the closet?"

I choked back my words as I saw Santana stand still, stunned. I stared at Finn with wide eyes.

"You know, I think I know why you're so good at tearing everyone else down. It's because you're constantly tearing yourself down because you can't admit to everybody that you're in love with Brittany and she might not love you back. That must hurt not being able to admit to everyone how you really feel. You know what I think you are, a coward."

My eyebrows were furrowed. For some odd reason, this didn't surprise me. I always noticed how close Santana was to Brittany, heck I always thought they were a couple some how. Yet I was never around her enough to know officially. I had no idea that Santana was hiding this from everyone, even though it was certainly obvious.

"Santana." I said softly as Finn and Rory left. I saw her body tense up.

"Don't."

"Let's get it going!"

We were in the auditorium, Finn and Santana were going to paper, rock, scissors to see who'd go first.

"One, two, three!"

Rachel went into a fit of shouts and cheers, I couldn't help but laugh as I gave her a high-five.

"Paper covers rock, New Directions take the stage!"

We all basically ran backstage to get into our costumes. I, along with the other girls, wore a cute leopard print dress with a black leather vest over it. I curled my hair in loose curls and tugged on my ankle boots.

I laughed at the guys. Most were wearing curly wigs and fake moustaches.

"Oh, that's hot." I teased as we all got in our places.

"I know." Puck teased back, ruffling his wig.

The music began to play and Finn was center stage.

"What I want you've got it might be hard to handle, like the flame that burns the candle. The candle feeds the flame."

We danced out from back stage, dancing around the instruments. "What I've got you want of thoughts and dreams that scatter. You pull them all together and how, I can't explain! Ah yeah! Well, well you…"

"I can't go for that!" "You make my dreams come true!"

"I can't go for that, I can't go for that" "Well well well you"

"I can't go for that, I can't go for that" "Oh yeah, you make my dreams come true! I can't go for that! I can't go for that!"

Rory and Tina made there way center stage, "On a night when bad dreams become a screamer. When they're messin' with the dreamer I can laugh it in the face."

Rory and Tina switched spots with Kurt and I as we sang, "Twist and shout my way out and wrap yourself around me, 'cause I ain't the way you found me and I'll never be the same, oh yeah! Well 'cause you…"

"I can't go for that! You make my dreams come true! I can't go for that! I can't go for that!"

"Oh listen this!" Finn and Quinn danced in front of us, "I'm down on my daydream but that sleepwalk should be over by now, I know! Yeah, you!"

Us for girls danced center stage, "I'll, I'll do anything that you want me to. I'll do almost anything"

"You make my dreams come true! I can't go for that! You make my dreams come true! I can't go for that! I can't go for that!"

"You make my dreams come…true!"

The applause was hardly acceptable for our amazing performance, but I shrugged it off as we get out of our outfits and sat in the audience awaiting the Trouble tones to perform. I was curious to see how Mercedes sounded.

"She, she ain't real, she ain't gon' be able to love you like I will. Sure she's got it all but baby, is that really what you want."

I grinned, not just from the song they were singing but from Mercedes' voice.

"Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds, you made a fool out of you and boy she's bringing you down, she made your heart melt but your cold to the core. Now rumor has it she ain't got your love anymore."

"Rumor has it, rumor has it, rumor has it, rumor has it."

"Don't forget me, I beg. I remember you say." Santana sang and I couldn't help but smile. "I heard that you settled down that you found a girl and your married now. I heard that your dreams came true, guess she gave you things I couldn't give to you."

"Rumor has it, rumor has it, rumor has it. Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you say. Nevermind I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you. Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you say."

"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead."

"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead."

I smiled as we all clapped, but that smile quickly faded when Santana jumped off stage and towards Finn.

"What did you just say to her?" She spat out, near tears.

Finn looked stunned, "I said I thought you were great."

Santana shook her head furiously, 'No, you're lying."

"No, he literally just said that!" Rachel tried but Santana continued to snap at Finn. I stood up.

"You tell her too?" I tried to call out her name but she went on, "Everyone's going to know now, because of you!"

"The whole school already knows and you know what, they don't care."

"Not just the school, you idiot!" Santana shouted, "Everyone!"

"What are you talking about –"

SLAP

Literally everyone caught their breath at that moment. I could only hear the pounding of my heart.

"Santana?"


End file.
